


Drunk Emerald

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: A lot of explicit swearing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Ruby taking care of a very drunk and rowdy Emerald.





	Drunk Emerald

Ruby takes care of a drunk Emerald.  
Ruby was currently standing in front of the tavern that she had been informed  her girlfriend was squatting, and as she reached to open the door she was clued in on her girlfriend’s current status. “THE FUCK YOU CAN CUT ME OFF!! I’M A FUCKING PAYING CUSTOMER MOTHERFUCKER!!” She heard shouted from within the bar. “Oh boy.” Ruby said as she entered the bar.   
Once inside the bar, Ruby could see that it wasn’t anything special, there was a jukebox in the corner with a couple pool tables in the middle of the establishment. On the left side of the building was the bar which was empty save for the bartender and a drunk dark-skinned women yelling at him. “You here for the drunk?” Ruby nodded at the bartender’s question. “Good, her friend was already picked up, but she refused to leave until her, “Rubles”, arrived.“ The bartender said as he jabbed a thumb towards the drunkard.  
Ruby just sighed as she stared at her inebriated girlfriend who was currently face down with an empty pint glass in her hand. Emerald had a bad habit of heading to small taverns with Mercury and being challenged to drinking games when the two "reformed” friends hanged out together. “I’m so sorry about her, we’ll be going now.” Ruby said as she started to peel of the drunk ex-thief off the counter. “GET YOUR FUCKNIG HANDS OFF ME YOU CU…oh hey Rubes. Sit down and have a drink with your ol’ pal Emmy.” Emerald said as she patted the stool next to her. Ruby just sighed, “She’s not going to make this easy is she?”  
“WHY DO YOU FUCKING RUIN MY GOOD FUCKING TIME!!!” Emerald shouted as she was dragged though the front door of their house. Ruby continued to drag the drunk across the house, until they arrived at their living room. She then proceeded to plop the drunk onto their couch, since their bedroom was too far and Emerald wasn’t exactly giving her any assistance. “I wish you wouldn’t let Mercury talk you into whatever insane drinking game he comes up with. You aren’t exactly the easiest drunk to deal with.” Ruby said as she stood over the prone drunk.  
Emerald just rolled onto her back so that she could better address her girlfriend. “Ruboob, have I ever told you you’re the best fucking thing that has ever happened to me?” Ruby just blankly stared back at her drunk lover. “You say that every time I drag your drunk ass home. Now I’m going to get my drunk kit so stay on your side while I’m gone, and don’t choke on your own vomit while I’m gone.” Ruby said as she turned around and headed toward the kitchen.  
“DON’T RUN FROM MY AFFECTION YOU TINY FUCK!!” Emerald shouted at her as she left to the kitchen. Ruby went into the kitchen, and recovered her emergency drunk kit she left in the cupboard. After living with Qrow for so long, she learned to keep a drunk kit on hand at all time. When she return she found that her girlfriend was laying on her back and she had her eyes closed. “No, no, no, no. Bad Emmy.” Ruby said as she started shaking the drowsy drunk, “Fuck ooooooff.” Emerald mumbled as she tried to ignore her girlfriend. “Nope, no sleeping for you. I need to make sure you don’t pass out while sleeping. Here drink this.” Rub said as she propped the drunk so that she was sitting up straight, and gave her a bottle of water from her kit.  
Emerald begrudgingly drank the water, then handed it the bottle back to her. “Good, now you are only allowed to lay on your side, and if you think you’re about to throw up, then aim for this bucket. Also here take this.” Ruby handed her a blanket. “I’ll be staying up with you so feel free to get comfy on my lap.” Ruby said as she finished setting up for a night of caring for the drunk women.  
Emerald didn’t respond, she just grabbed the blanket Ruby handed to her, and rested her head on her lap with her head facing away from the women. “If I puke, I’m aiming for your dumb fucking skirt.” Emerald said as she pouted on the couch. “you do that, and you’ll be sleeping in your own vomit, and on the couch for the next 10 weeks.” Ruby warned the drunkard on her lap. Emerald didn’t respond to the threat, she just snuggled into her girlfriends lap. “Are you asleep?” Ruby asked. “Fuck you.” Emerald responded. “Good, I’ll be checking in on you from time to time to make sure you haven’t died in your sleep. In the meantime let’s watch some T.V. until neither of us can stay awake, and I’m sure you won’t die from alcohol poisoning.” Ruby said as she reached for the remote.  
“Thanks for being concerned about me.” Emerald mumbled as quietly as she could. Ruby didn’t say anything, she just pet the drunk women’s head. The couple stayed on the couch watching cheesy horror movies together, with Ruby checking every now and again to make sure Emerald was still breathing and hadn’t passed out, until she couldn’t keep her eyes open any more. The two drifted off to sleep together, and luckily Emerald didn’t die in her sleep, but she would wake up the next morning with a killer hangover.


End file.
